The Third Letter
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: If there had been a third letter Lizzy received during her stay in Lambton.


Acknowledgements: 

The third letter: Pride and prejudice

BBC movie inspired Colin Firth and Jennifer Ehle.

What are the letters Jane sent Lizzie were a total of three instead of two? This story is my version of what could've happened.

I do not own the original pride and prejudice that honor goes to Jane Austin.

This is only a fanfic that I created to try and honor Jane Austen's work. I hope you all enjoy it.

This work was published using my cell, sorry for weird breaks in sentences.

"Dearest Lizzie since writing the above something has occurred of the most unexpected and serious nature, but I'm afraid of alarming you, be assured we are all well. What I have to say relates to poor Lydia."

"Lydia?" What could Lydia have done? Lizzie wondered before going back to read her letter from Jane.

"An Express came at 12 last night just as we were all gone to bed. The letter was from Colonel Forster to inform us that Lydia was gone off to Scotland with one of his officers, to own the truth with Wickham! You will imagine our surprise and shock! To  
/Kitty however, it does not seem so wholly unexpected. I am very very sorry, so imprudent a match on both sides, but I am willing to hope for the best and that his character has been misunderstood." Lizzie stopped reading as the situation began to  
/become clear.

"I wish I could believe it." But Lizzie was too realistic, she had to know more. She continued to read talking aloud to herself and trying to remember any past situations with Wickham, anything that could provide clues that she could've missed of

Wickham's intentions towards Lydia. After a pause to gather her thoughts from the past Lizzie finished Jane"s first letter. "we expect them from Gretna man and wife." Jane's letter finished Lizzie rushed to read the second postmarked letter. It started  
/off no better than the last one left off. "My dearest Lizzie, I hardly know what to write, but I have bad news! Imprudent as a marriage maybe, we now fear worse. That it has not taken place, that Wickham never intended to marry Lydia at all." Lizzy  
/gasped in pain, anger, worry and sadness for Lydia and the situation she must find herself in now.

"Poor Lydia, poor stupid girl!" Lizzy continued the letter, not knowing what she might read next.

"Colonel Forster said he feared Wickham was not a man to be trusted." Lizzy remembered Mr. Darcy's words then, 'she was about 15 years old." Words written to her about Wickhams previous dealings with a young impressionable girl. 'First Georgianna

now Lydia!' Guilt began to consume Lizzie. She'd l known about Wickham's character but because of her pride and anger at Mr. Darcy's unveiling of just how wrong she had been about him,she had kept it between just herself and Jane.

'Jane! What else has she written?'

"They were traced as far as Clapham. Father has gone to meet Colonel Forster to try and discover them. He left early this morning. I cannot help but want to beg you all to come here as soon as possible, but I fear not being able to correspond with you  
/about any further updates. Please be well, I shall write again as soon as possible. Yours Jane."

At the reminder of her uncle and aunt Lizzy realized how remiss she had been to not send word to them with the news thus far. But just as she went to stand the third letter caught her eye. Tearing it open as quickly as she could Lizzie prayed desperately  
/for better news or news at all.

"Elizabeth it is falling to me to relate to you on the most recent news. Our sister Jane is to discomposed to write. And as you may be aware our mother has started to pronounce herself on her deathbed. Father has sent us a letter of great sadness. Colonel  
/Forster and himself tracked Lydia and Wickham to Clapham and from there a trail towards London was found. They rode with such haste and urgency, befitting the situation,caught up to an overturned carriage. Colonel Forster, Papa and some of Colonel  
/Forster's men stopped to investigate, for the carriage matched the hired hackney Wickham and Lydia were said to have boarded. Elizabeth I regret to inform you that Lydia's body was found inside the carriage with Mr. Wickham and another unfortunate  
/passenger." Here there was evidence of tears Lizzie could scare us make herself continue.

The letter wasn't from Jane after all, it was from Mary and the evidence of Mary's tears on the paper proved that something truly bad had happened. For Mary never cried and less she was under great personal suffering. Lizzy's breath was coming in such  
/short gasps she was barely breathing, forcing her eyes to the next line Lizzie read the words that would change her life forever.

"Lydia is dead Lizzie."


End file.
